M.O.N.'s Guns
As a government-sanctioned and financed quick response team, Monster Ops: Neutralization is readily equipped with various firearms to aid in their various missions. Manako's Rifles CheyTac Intervention The CheyTac Intervention is an American bolt-action sniper rifle manufactured by CheyTac LLC. The gun is capable of delivering accuracy at ranges of up to 2,500 yards (2,300 m), one of the longest ranges of all modern-day sniper rifles. Manako used the CheyTac M200 variant (29 in (737 mm) barrel length) in Chapter 11. M14 EBR The United States Navy Mark 14 Enhanced Battle Rifle (EBR) is a marksman rifle originally built for use by units of the United States Navy SEALs, Delta Force, and task specific ODA units. The rifle was created with the intention of carrying out both designated marksman and close-quarters roles in combat. Manako used the M14 EBR in Chapter 15. Accuracy International AWM The Accuracy International AWM (Arctic Warfare Magnum) is a bolt-action sniper rifle similar in design to the Accuracy International Arctic Warfare (AW) rifle but was altered to use larger and more powerful magnum rifle cartridges. Manako used the Accuracy International in Chapter 15 and Chapter 18. Remington-700 SPS The Remington-700 SPS (Special Purpose Synthetic) is part of the Remington Model 700 series of bolt-action rifles manufactured by Remington Arms. All are based on the same centerfire bolt action. Manako used the Remington in Chapter 22. Folding Rifle The Folding Rifle is a specially designed automatic rifle that can collapse into a form resembling a handheld briefcase. The design was originally made to meet the growing need for a convenient, portable, high-firepower gun to be used in response to any liminal-related case that might arise unexpectedly. However, field testing produced numerous unhappy reports: "The folding connectors are weak so the bullets don't fly straight," "the front-loading magazines are clunky," and "I get my finger and clothes stuck in it when it's transforming." Due to the negative reports, further development plans were scrapped after only a handful of prototypes had been made and tested. Manako used the rifle in Chapter 22 and Episode 11. Zombina's Rifles and SMGs PP-2000 The PP-2000 is a submachine gun made by the KBP Instrument Design Bureau. It was designed as a close-quarter combat weapon, intended for riot police and special operations forces. In 2008, it was adopted as one of the two standard SMGs of the Russian police. Zombina used the PP-2000 in Chapter 11. Kbk wz. 2005 Jantar The Kbk wz. 2005 Jantar is a Polish experimental assault rifle. This weapon uses a standard 5.56×45mm NATO round. Zombina used the Kbk wz. 2005 Jantar in Chapter 15. GIAT FAMAS The GIAT FAMAS is a bullpup-styled assault rifle designed and manufactured in France for use in the French military. Zombina used the GIAT FAMAS in Chapter 18. Steyr Aug PARA The Steyr AUG is an Austrian bullpup assault rifle, adopted by the Austrian Army as the standard small arm of the Austrian Bundesheer and various national police units. The rifle and its variants have also been adopted by the armed forces of Argentina, Australia, Bolivia, Ecuador, Ireland, Luxembourg, Malaysia, New Zealand, Saudi Arabia, Tunisia, Pakistan, and the U.S. Immigration and Customs Enforcement agency. Zombina used the Steyr in Chapter 22. DAO-12 Shotgun Zombina used two DAO-12 Shotguns in Chapter 39. Sawed Off Shotgun Zombina used a sawed off shotgun in Chapter 39. Instead of regular ammo it was loaded with rock salt shells. Tionishia's Equipment Police Battering Ram While she also wields twin collapsible riot shields, Tionishia's primary role seems to be as "breacher"; wielding a modern two-man battering ram used to breach doors. Deployable Barricade On top of using a battering ram, Tionishia equips Deployable Police barricade, two in fact. She can use them to protect the squad from oncoming fire, and also use them to pin down suspects. Heavy Armour When needing to break through walls or doors, Tio sometimes wears a set of thick armour resembling a bomb suit or knight's armour that encloses her whole body, with a glass visor allowing her to see from inside and a hole in the helmet for her horn to poke through. It is not known how strong her armour actually is, but it is likely immune to bullets and shrapnel from explosives. Gallery File:ManakoGuns2.png File:FoldingRifleDiagram.png AnimeManakoGunDesign.png AnimeTioBatteringDesign.png File:MON4.png File:Zombina3.png File:ManakoAccuracyInternational1.png File:Zombina9.png File:AnimeManako1.png File:AnimeManako3.png Sample-1c2eddad8ef949d5bf5ab1b20c52ccd2.jpg File:AnimeManako5.png File:AnimeManako4.png File:AnimeCaptured.png File:AnimeManako8.png File:AnimeTionishia1.png Trivia *Zombina's accuracy is haphazard, as she prefers using automatic weapons and the "spray and pray" method of shooting. Because of her training she is completely capable of aiming and hitting a target accurately, but she just chooses not to and leaves more precise shooting to Manako. *MON uses a lot of basic tactics the police SWAT use, for example, Tionishia would be recognized as the "Breacher", because she either, knocks down doors or walls in certain scenarios to create entrance ways for her squad to pass through. **Zombina would be considered a "Pointman", because she takes point ahead of the squad to access possible threats, and neutralize them before they become a threat. **Manaka would be considered a "Counter - Sniper" who neutralizes key targets to cripple the enemy as well as demoralize before the breacher breaches the room. **Doppel would be an "Undercover agent" as she learns information on the threat and reports it before the breach onto the room, giving details like amounts of enemies in a room, hostages, equipment the suspects have, and possible breach areas. **and finally, it would seem like Smith doesn't do much, but she is basically on scene command, an gives orders to the squad before they strike to put their tactics to effective use, and not have civilian casualties. Category:Items